


A Cozy Little Cabin for T(3)wo

by picabone99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, For Stiles/Derek, Forced Feminization, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picabone99/pseuds/picabone99
Summary: A gift fic follow up to Kinkyfics  The(rapist).  About a year into the marriage that Peter arranged between Derek and Stiles.





	A Cozy Little Cabin for T(3)wo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinkyfics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kinkyfics).



> Whelp. Here I am, finally getting back into writing. All fired up to finish my first fic in this fandom. And it's a gift fic for someone who's writing I have immensely enjoyed. Only to find out that Kinkyfics is no longer on this site.
> 
> *sigh....*
> 
> Here it is anyway, hopefully it will still be enjoyable, and make some sense without the story I was inspired by.

Peter gently nudged the door closed after himself, absentmindedly humming the last song he heard on the radio under his breath. Toeing off his shoes, he made sure that they were correctly placed under the hall table on the rug until they were completely dry and could be cleaned and polished before he wore them again. Peter then hung up his keys onto one of the hooks that were lined up over the table, while giving the mail basket a quick glance. Not seeing anything that had to be dealt with immediately, Peter left the entryway, loosening his tie and shrugging off his suit jacket as he did so, letting them fall to the floor for one of the others to deal with later, and headed to the kitchen where he could clearly hear someone singing along to the radio. The savory smell of a venison stew also caught his attention and drew him onwards. Seeing what waited for him in the kitchen had a filthy smirk spread across Peter's face as he stopped moving forward and leaned against the door jamb.

 

 

Peter's best, most perfect, specimen was singing and dancing along to the radio as the stew he had clearly made was simmering away on the stove top. The young man was currently working on making biscuits to serve along with it, if the cookie sheet covered in doughy mounds was any indication. And he had clearly already finished making a large salad to serve as well, as one of their largest serving bowls was filled almost to over-flowing with green and leafy where it sat in the middle of the kitchen island. But the part that made Peter stop to watch, that made heat course through him in a sudden burst, that made a certain, very interested portion of his anatomy stand up and take notice, was what his favorite, former patient, now nephew-by-marriage, was wearing.

 

 

Starting at the bottom and looking up, Stiles was wearing a pair of six inch, ruby-red stiletto heels, attached to his slim feet by their gold ankle straps with their adornment of little gold bells that gently chimed with every step and movement that Stiles made. He then, as the eyes moved up the long, slim legs, had silk stockings covering said legs and being held up with a gold and ruby garter belt, also with tiny, gold chimes embellishing it, along with actual tiny rubies that caught at the light and flashed brilliantly. A matching corset pulled the boyishly slim waist in even further, giving the illusion of hips and a slight bust to the boy's frame. The corset stopped just under the young man's nipples, allowing the soft mounds that the corset forced the flesh into to jiggle freely with every movement, setting the pear-shaped, 2 carat rubies that hung from his gold nipple piercings spinning and tugging and dancing with every movement.

 

 

And the best part, was that Peter knew that the boy had no thought as to what he had been dressed in that morning before Peter left for work. If directly questioned, Peter knew that Stiles would be all apologetic for spending the day bumming around the house in his old, beat-up sweats from high school. 

 

 

Peter's groin tightened almost to the point of actual pain when the slim male stepped fully out and away from the island, and bent over to place the biscuits into the oven, showing off the jeweled plug twinkling and shining away merrily away as Stiles anal passage milked at the larger than average size toy. Then Stiles stood up and spun around, letting Peter get a fantastic view of the other bit of fun that Peter had used on him before Peter had to leave for a couple of afternoon appointments.

 

 

It was a gold cock cage and sound combination. 

 

 

The full set of toys was a bit more than Peter usually left Stiles in during work days. Peter had decided that with his light work load of a two appointments and a bit of final paperwork before his small sabbatical, it was an acceptable choice today as his little wind up toy wouldn't be injured or mentally alerted to anything that Peter wouldn't be there to control. 

 

 

Peter cupped himself with a smirk as he remembered the time well spent before work with his two boys, before crossing his arms and lightly clearing his throat, easily getting Stiles attention.

 

"Peter! You're home!" Stiles cried as he sauntered forward on his heels, the shoes forcing his slim hips to lightly sway side to side. Upon reaching Peter, Stiles knelt gracefully on the floor, reached up a long-fingered hand and slowly un-zipped Peter's pants, letting his erection spring out into the warm kitchen air. Stiles easily took the turgid length fully into his hot mouth and wasted no time, happily and enthusiastically sucking Peter off. Peter saw no need to draw out Stiles' trained greeting tonight. They had had a good session earlier as well as something truly special planned for moonrise later that night, and so held back nothing as he thrust fast and hard into Stiles' mouth, gripping the hair Peter had had Stiles grow out for better control. With no need to hold back, Stiles was drinking down Peter's offering in just a few minutes and had him tucked neatly and cleanly away only a few seconds afterwards.

 

 

Stiles then rose back to his feet with no further thought and continued as though nothing had occured.

 

 

"So glad that you could get home in time for dinner tonight," Stiles casually said as he lightly kissed Peter's offered cheek and gave him a quick hug. "It might have been a little bit odd in the beginning living with my former therapist, I have to admit, but it was very kind of you to open up your home to Derek and myself. And I've really come to appreciate having more family around all the time, especially at meal times. I never realized just how lonely it was growing up with only my dad and me, and most of my meals eaten alone because dad got the night shift so often."

 

 

"And speaking of a full table, we should totally invite my dad, Melissa, and Scott over for an early Sunday dinner again soon," Stiles said over his shoulder as he made his way back over to the oven. "That was a great night! I had so much fun playing games after dinner with everyone."

 

 

"We'll have to see what's open on our calendar and get that set up," Peter blandly replied, remembering that night quite a bit differently than Stiles did. "I should have a bit more open time now with my learning sabbatical in play, finally."

 

 

It had been a truly enjoyable evening. The game of "cops and robbers", with the special interrogation session, had been inspiring. 

 

 

"Peter! When did you get here," Derek called as he entered the kitchen, wearing nothing but a cock ring snuggly wrapped around his angry looking erection. 

 

 

"Oh, I just arrived maybe fifteen minutes or so ago," Peter calmly answered as Derek went over to his husband of almost a year and wrapped Stiles up in a tight hug, giving the other man a quick, but loving, kiss on his pink lips. "So not that long ago really. I'm looking forward to one of Stiles excellent dinners though I must say. It's a great way to start my break from the practice."

 

 

"Yeah, my Stiles is quite the cook, isn't he?" Derek responded, love shining out of his face as he look at the brightly blushing man still wrapped up in his arms.

 

 

Just then, before anything else could be said, the timer went off on the oven.

 

 

"Oh, that's the biscuits! Gotta let me go now, honey," Stiles said, shrugging out of Derek's hold. "If one of you two could please set out some drinks, everything is ready now and we can get to eating."

 

 

The next couple of minutes were a blur of motion as Peter excused himself to wash up before eating, Derek set out everyone's preferred beverages at the place setting Stiles had already set out on the island, in front of the bar stools that they preferred for more casual nights. After that, there was only the sounds of eating that accompanies good food and small bits of conversation as the three told each other about their day. Once the food was eaten, Peter had the other two clean up after the meal and put away the left-overs, telling them to meet up with him in the master bedroom in thirty minutes.

 

 

Peter strolled through his house until he reached the large master bedroom where he kept all of the games that he played with Stiles and Derek centered around. It would do him no good if someone was trespassing on his property at the wrong time and heard or saw something they shouldn't. Not that it was too likely given the house's distance from town, and location deep within his family's private forest, but planning ahead had always been one of Peter's strongpoints. Which meant that the master suite was centrally located with ample soundproofing with the nearest window's location being in the hallway outside the bedroom. Peter had also built, by himself, a small escape tunnel in the closet floor; having learned from his family's tragedy.

 

 

Closing the door lightly after himself, Peter stripped off his remaining clothing, easily letting them fall to the floor as he did earlier with his tie and jacket, knowing that Stiles or Derek would do the cleaning up. Now naked, Peter ducked into his massive bathroom, intent on getting in a thorough, though fast out of necessity, shower. It was imperative for what he had planned this evening that no hint of foreign DNA remained on him. Any trace of another would cause the last twenty-eight days of work to be a work of pointless frustration. 

 

 

Peter scrubbed himself all over, twice, and shampooed his hair with hospital quality products that he had previously bought for the few occasions that he had to be completely sterile. Stepping out of the stall, Peter grabbed one of the brand new, 100% pure cotton towels that he had placed there in the morning before he left, and briskly toweled himself dry, letting the now damp towel fall to the floor once he was finished with it. Stepping back into the main bedroom, Peter approached the long dresser where he had placed the components of the ritual that he had spent the last several months researching and the last twenty-eight days performing. With Stiles' "assistance", of course. What he was planning couldn't be done without that special young man, after all.

 

 

Really, figuring out that Stiles was an untrained Spark was a stroke of insane luck. Peter hadn't been able to contain his glee at learning that little tidbit. It opened worlds of possibilities to explore and exploit.

 

 

Staring at the three, large, goose eggs soaking in the special solution, at least half of which consisted of Stiles' sperm, Peter felt his cock stir once again. The absolute control that he had over his "special" patients was going to be expressed to the highest degree possible tonight. Stiles was going to be implanted with the three eggs, and Derek and Peter would be doing the fertilization with the hour immediately after. The solution, and various chants performed over the three eggs at the astronomically correct times, had seen to it that the eggs were nothing more or less than the product of Stiles body and, once placed into the boy and fertilized, the eggs would attach themselves to the boy's intestine and act as wombs for the resulting cubs.

 

 

Peter had to tug lightly at his scrotum when a picture of Stiles', on his hands and knees with one of the large goose eggs being pushed into his greedy hole, flashed into his mind. Fortunately, the door opened and Derek and Stiles entered the room at that time, so Peter wouldn't have to wait much longer for his vision to come to pass.

 

 

"So glad that you two could join me," Peter casually said, belying the tension tightening his large frame. "Why don't you make yourselves a little more comfortable."

 

 

At the trigger phrase, Stiles walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Derek followed after, but, instead of joining Stiles on the mattress, he dropped to one knee on the floor at Stiles' feet and began taking off the ruby and gold stilettos. Once the shoes were off, Derek rose and moved to the headboard to retrieve one of the custom made pillows that resided there, while Stiles moved further up the bed and rolled over onto his hands and knees. He was assisted in holding this position by Derek, who stuffed the large, wedge-shaped pillow under Stiles, with the tapered end going towards his shoulders, and the fat end supporting his hips. Derek then reached into the narrow end of the pillow and pulled out a set of straps that velcroed around Stiles neck, before moving around Stiles to pull out a similar set of straps near each of Stiles legs that left him spread wide open and entirely on display.

 

 

Peter liked those straps because they were quickly released for when he wished to reposition Stiles mid-fuck, and Stiles training ensured that, to Stiles, those straps were completely unbreakable. Win win.

 

 

"Give her a good clean out, boy. Have to make sure that our lovely lady's cunt is clean for tonight. Good thing I fucked her after her shower earlier without any lube and only used my cum as slick for the plug," Peter sang out as he watched the lunar countdown clock he had sitting near his little nest of eggs. This had to be timed out perfectly if it was too work. "Don't mind anything else either. Just get her plug out and clean her out a bit it anything leaks. They'll be plenty of time to enjoy her titties once the special hormone shots from Deaton start getting used. She'll need to be milked often after those. His shots are truly something special. They'll even help with her unsightly pussy size, causing it to shrink right up."

 

 

Just then, the chimes on the clock rung out and the three goose eggs began glowing a faint, but vibrant green. It reminded Peter of the very beginning of spring, when the new grass could just be seen coming up through the old.

 

 

"Perfect," Peter purred. "It's time. Now be a good boy and slide to the front so you can hold her hands. It's going to be just a bit uncomfortable for our little girl and she's going to need all the help she can get."

 

 

Peter lifted the crystal bowl and carefully carried it over to the bed, setting it down beside Stiles. Using both hands, Peter pulled Stiles entrance apart and had a good, long look.

 

 

"Well sweetheart, I think all that training I put you through in the last few weeks has paid off. You look like you'll suck our future children right in without any damage to their homes. If it feels like too much, just remember to bare down."

 

 

With that, Peter let go of Stiles and reached into the goo, pulling out the first egg that came to hand. Placing it at the winking entrance to Stiles body, Peter began messaging the base of Stiles spine with his free hand. As he began to push the egg inside, Peter started up the chant that he had spent a great portion of his recent free time memorizing. Peter continued his relentless pushing, even as Stiles began to cry out and attempt to move forward, away from the pressure. Fortunately, Derek was there and he reached out and placed both hands on Stiles shoulders, halting his movements. 

 

 

Then, all of a sudden, Peter had passed the widest part of the egg and the rest of it slid it so quickly that it took his fingers with it passed his second knuckles. Not letting his internal elation affect his chanting, Peter quickly did the same actions with the second and third eggs. Although, the third egg had necessitated moving his free hand around and squeezing it between Stiles and the pillow so that Peter could rub at the heavy budge in Stiles gut until the third egg also slipped right in.

 

 

Grabbing a handful of the liquid left in the bowl, Peter quickly used it to slick his cock and, mentally wishing that he had more time to savor the experience even as he was aware that his time window was ticking down, Peter shoved his aching cock deep into Stiles. Peter continued with his chanting, making sure that he got the words out clearly no matter how badly he wanted to howl at the tight fullness surrounding his cock and the hard smoothness of the eggs bumping into him at every move. He was more than practiced at tuning out Stiles screaming and sobbing so at least that wasn't a distraction. 

 

 

With the ease of long practice, Peter reached under and around Stiles until he had the cock cage held in his hand. Peter waited until he could feel the familiar tightening in his gut and feel his balls drawing up, then he flipped the cage open and pulled it off of Stiles, taking the sound with it. Stiles immediately orgasmed, increasing the pressure around Peter's cock and allowing him a more intense orgasm of his own. Derek, having been trained in what to do at these times, reached across Stiles and smacked him hard, repeatedly, across his lovely, pale ass, causing Stiles to tighten up even more than should be possible and further prolonging Peter's orgasm. 

 

 

Peter timed the end of the chant to perfection. Finishing it even as he felt the last spurt of cum leave his body. 

 

 

Suddenly exhausted, Peter slumped off to the side and fell onto his back. Peter stretched out and yawned, paying no attention to the bowl as it spilled what remained of its slippery contents across his very expensive duvet. It could be dry-cleaned or he could simply by another one. It wouldn't be the first time one was ruined, and it wouldn't be the last either. 

 

 

"And I'm spent," Peter stated. "Be a good boy, won't you, and see to the clean up, Derek. And make sure our lovely lady is re-plugged. Don't want to waste any of my precious sperm now, do we?"

 

 

Tuning out Stiles' whimpers and the rustling noises Derek was making, Peter allowed himself to bask in self-congratulating glory. In a few minutes, he would get up and allow himself a second shower, where he could go full out in the enjoyment of his tricked out shower stall and enjoyment of his nephew and nephew-in-law. Or at least more of Stiles' mouth as he didn't want to disturb the eggs until after moonset. 

 

 

 

And who knows, in the distant future, Peter might even allow Derek to finally, actually, be the biological father of his own kids.

 

 

Maybe.

 

 

But probably not...


End file.
